


hide in the moonlight

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, luxury liner arc, minor jeongcheol, minor meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Jihoon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Soonyoung fighting them off as Seungcheol was fighting the Undertaker because it wasn't the Soonyoung he knew. He was different.Or; the soonhoon kuroshitsuji cruiser/luxury liner arc au (spoilers for kuroshitsuji ch55-61)





	hide in the moonlight

He was sure that he screamed.

Seungcheol was right behind him, too far to be able to do anything other than fight off the remaining monsters that were brought back to life. The Undertaker was cackling, far above them, leaving only an echo of his presence.

Jihoon watched, helpless and coughing on the floor with water slowly rising up from the ground. He knew he screamed. His throat itched and strained, and he was almost out of breath but no noise reached his ears. He had yelled, screamed, _demanded_ Seungcheol to prioritize Soonyoung because it was Soonyoung. It was Soonyoung, and the monsters appeared behind him like vicious lions pouncing on their prey.

He reached out to Soonyoung. Stupid Soonyoung who just _couldn’t_ stay put when told not to follow Jihoon and Seungcheol despite the danger. Soonyoung who only looked at him with a smile like an idiot.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Jihoon watched, his mouth wide open as he stared at the scene happening in front of him.

It wasn’t Seungcheol. The figure moved quickly, lightly on their steps that it only seemed like the water rippled lightly. The form was graceful and smooth, each swing of the arms swift with the movement. When a monster appeared all too suddenly behind Jihoon, he suddenly found himself staring directly into Soonyoung’s sharp eyes.

His heart stopped.

For a moment, Soonyoung’s eyes were all he saw. It was clear, brown and laughably wide from their distance. Jihoon was so mesmerized that he didn’t notice that Soonyoung was practically on top of him; that Soonyoung was _covering_ him.

Jihoon followed the length of Soonyoung’s arm, the noises that the monsters were making completely drowned out. All he heard was ringing and the deafening beat of his heart. His eyes rolled over. He had to turn his head to continue following the length of Soonyoung’s arm. And then he saw it.

There was a blade.

Two fencing foils, thin but sharp, stuck out from the monster’s chest. The monster groaned but the blades were pushed in deeper. Jihoon turned back to Soonyoung who glared. His face was dark and his mouth was scowling. A look he never thought possible on Soonyoung. It send chills up Jihoon’s spine. It was a confusing emotion. It was fear. He knew it was fear, but he didn’t know if it was fear for his own life or for Soonyoung’s.

Seungcheol’s ‘Young Master!’ rang loudly far from him and it was still an echo in his ears because all he could focus on was Soonyoung. How light Soonyoung was on his feet despite stumbling here and there, falling on his face whenever he visited the mansion. How graceful was the sweep of his arms, the biceps bulging from every force made and every slash of the monster he faced. How sharp were his features, unyielding and undeniably exquisite.

There was an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled up. His brain processed slowly, the weight and heat of the arm around him familiar but not in the way Seungcheol forcibly carried him before. When he inclined his head, he saw Soonyoung still. The arm around his waist stayed only for a while because the monsters began duplicating. Soonyoung swore under his breath, rare for someone of his stature. Jihoon shivered again, but for a different reason.

Soonyoung released him, and he missed the warmth. But there were more important matters at hand and though he wanted so badly to keep Soonyoung’s arm around him, he stepped back when Soonyoung gently pushed him to hide behind him. Seungcheol was still fighting the Undertaker, cackling like an idiot and teasing Seungcheol for all his worth. The monsters were starting to become too many for only Soonyoung to handle and Jihoon too little experience to fight side by side with him. Soonyoung knew that. Jihoon _hated_ that Soonyoung knew that even as he allowed Soonyoung to push him further behind.

One step. Two steps. One, two, one, two and another before they hit a dead end. The water already reached their calves and it was only a matter of time before it would reach their waist. The other monsters released at the deck were surely clawing every surface of the ship. Plus, with the consideration of the stupid and helpless nobles who just threw everything and everyone else, they would just cause more destruction.

The ship groaned as the machinery that ran it began to whine. There was a possibility that the captain of the ship and the crew had already died. There was no way for Jihoon to confirm it except for the screaming and the heavy feet stomping above them. The people were stampeding even though they knew there were no other places to go to since they were in the middle of the _fucking ocean_.

Jihoon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the movement in the deck and in the rooms, thinking about the other guests very close to rioting even though they technically were with their screaming and stampeding. It was easy, considering that he and Soonyoung were backed into a corner and the number of monsters were beginning to be frighteningly high. There seemed to be no other way out. The light was closing in on them, but Soonyoung’s arm was still in front of him protectively, pushing Jihoon further behind him in an attempt to shield him.

His grip on Soonyoung’s coat was tight. It was so tight that his knuckles were scarily white. He bit his bottom lip and bumped his head between Soonyoung’s shoulderblades. He could still scream for Seungcheol, order for him to come and rescue them because that was part of his _promise_. Even if Seungcheol lost his arm or his _head_ , he would come to their rescue.

The growling grew louder and Jihoon took a deep breath, ready to order--to yell, to _demand_ Seungcheol to come and rescue them but came a whir of machinery and snipping. Jihoon didn’t realize he closed his eyes tightly until he opened them. The monsters froze in front of them. Their eyes were kept closed from the bandages wrapped around them, but their mouths were wide open. Their teeth were either loose or missing, but the ones still there were deadly and sharp. From what Jihoon had witnessed, one bite could pull any limb off of its socket.

He heard the whir of the machine revved and the swish of the tree cutters when the monsters fell in front of them. Soonyoung watched as the monsters fell to his feet, unmoving and silent. Officially dead, Jihoon thought as Soonyoung poked a few with his own blade to make sure they stayed that way.

“I can’t believe we have to _work_ , hyung,” the whine was familiar. It sounded like a wounded puppy, but instead of inciting pity and sympathy, it filled Jihoon with irritation and annoyance. Apparently, so did the one who was with them. “We were supposed to be on vacation!”

Jihoon looked up, kept staring up, as he saw the two of them. Grim reapers with their scythes and booklets in their hands. One of them was tall with canine teeth, pouting at his partner but smiled widely at Jihoon when he saw him staring. The other one stared down at the booklet he held, pushing his glasses up and it reflected against the light that was barely there.

“Tough,” the man with glasses said, shutting the booklet closed with one flick of the hands, “get your ass back to work, Mingyu. We need to reap these souls before morning.” With a kick, the taller man that held the loud machinery fell face first onto the water, completely submerged under it.

“ _Wonwoo-hyung_ ,” came another whine but muffled because it was said underwater. The other man landed gracefully on top of the one still underwater with no remorse whatsoever. Soonyoung watched as the man underneath the water blew bubbles but the man standing on top of him still didn’t dare move.

“We’ll take it from here,” the man with glasses said, opening his book again and swinging his entire arm so that his long tree cutter detached with chains at the edge of the blades and it curled around, passing through the smallest nooks and crannies, snipping and slicing any monsters that were in its way.

Jihoon opened his mouth to say something about that because he knew these people. They were dangerous because they were Grim Reapers (or maybe it was because they were Grim Reapers because they were dangerous. Jihoon never wanted to find out). But he wasn’t sure if Soonyoung knew.

Soonyoung turned around and then suddenly there were hands cupping his cheeks. For the unknown time that evening, Jihoon found himself looking directly at Soonyoung’s eyes. His hands were soft and caring as they tilted his head up despite the ruthlessness they displayed while they held the fencing foils. Jihoon didn’t want to blink. Not this close from Soonyoung. His face was pink from exertion, but it only made his cheeks look fuller and Jihoon never thought of Soonyoung as attractive as he was at that moment.

“I’ll protect you this time, Ji,” Soonyoung said, touching his forehead against Jihoon’s, “I swear on my life. Even if you would have preferred me to be someone else… I’ll always protect you.” There was a soft press of lips on his forehead that he would normally fight off, but he didn’t then. It was a whole new side of Soonyoung that Jihoon never once knew or noticed, but he realized… he realized that their relationship was changed from then on.

But the smile on Soonyoung’s lips was soft and fond, as if Jihoon was the light of his life, as if Jihoon held all the answers in the universe, as if Jihoon was the source of Soonyoung’s happiness… and Jihoon felt his heart break.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no update. sorry, november's been such a crazy month. my schedule was packed and it took a lot of energy i didn't have to write. nanowrimo's about to come to an end and i still have a few thousand words to go. i'll still post 50 fics before the year ends, but i'm focusing on reaching the 50k words first. one step at a time. hahahah.
> 
> ps. choosing the music is stressing me out. hahahaha i'll probably stop doing that.  
> pps. this prompt was given by [NotMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie) via twitter! it was Ciel!LJH and Elizabeth!KSY but idk if i did it justice. this was my absolute fave scene in the manga so if you haven't read or watched it, it is a spoiler hahaha.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> Campfire by SEVENTEEN
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)
> 
> PLEASE FOLLOW [dracomalfail's thread](https://twitter.com/dracomalfail/status/925395803916484608) for updates of my fics. i avoid posting links directly on my twitter due to personal reasons, i hope you understand.


End file.
